The Shy Kid
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan thought that no one knew that he existed but Phil knew that he existed. So one day he finally decides to try to get Dan's attention.


Dan Howell was always known as the shy kid at his school. Dan thought that no one knew that he even existed. It's like he was completely invisible to the other students around him. Though, Dan didn't know that he was completely wrong.

Phil Lester knew that he existed, he's always known that Dan existed.

Dan was 17 years old. He was almost finished with school. He's only ever had one best friend, PJ Liguori and Dan was thankful that PJ was his friend.

Dan and PJ had been best friends since they were little kids, as their parents were close friends with each other. Dan and PJ would be taken to each others house and they would be forced to play with each other until eventually they became best friends.

They were always together, no matter where they were. Dan would be lost if it wasn't for PJ.

Dan and PJ were sitting in the cafeteria on a Friday afternoon.

They had a free period so they were just hanging out. They were the only ones in the cafeteria though. PJ was looking around the cafeteria. It wasn't until he spotted a boy with black hair and blue eyes staring at Dan. PJ blinked a few times and immediately looked over at Dan, who didn't seem to notice.

"Dan." PJ whispered. He nudged him a few times.

"What?" Dan asked as he looked up from his drawing.

"You know that guy, Phil Lester?" PJ asked.

Phil Lester was one of the most popular kids in school. Everybody knew his name. The girls loved him, even some boys. Teachers adored him.

Dan nodded and then he looked over at PJ.

"Yeah, what about him?" He asked. PJ bit his lip.

"He's staring at you." He said. Dan blinked a few times.

"He's staring at me? Yeah, right. He doesn't even know that I exist." He said. He shook his head. PJ nodded towards where Phil was sitting from across the room. Dan looked up at Phil and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw Phil was indeed staring at him. Phil smirked when he saw Dan was staring right back at him. "Oh my God." Dan said. He quickly looked away from Phil. "I can't handle this." He said. He shut his notebook and stuffed it into his bag.

"Where are you going?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him.

"You know how I am when people stare at me like that." He said. "I'm going to the bathroom." Dan said. PJ bit his lip but nodded.

"Text me if you need me, Dan. You know I'm there for you." PJ said. Luckily, PJ was aware that Dan was extremely shy and had panic attacks so he was always there for Dan. Dan nodded. He stood up from his chair and made his way out of the cafeteria. He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath and then he closed his eyes.

"You left the cafeteria pretty quickly." Dan immediately looked up when he heard a voice. He gasped when he saw Phil.

"What do you want from me?" Dan asked. Phil walked over to him.

"I don't want anything from you." He said. Dan blinked a few times with confusion. "I just want _you_." Dan's eyes went wide with shock.

"I…I don't even know you." He said. Dan stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"We can get to know each other." Phil whispered. Dan stared at him. He quickly shook his head.

"Please, stop. I don't want this right now." He said. Phil stared at him.

"Come with me." Phil said. He reached over and grabbed a hold of Dan and pulled him into a stall. He shut the door and looked at Dan again. Dan gasped when Phil pinned him against the wall. "You don't have to be afraid." Phil said.

"But I am afraid. I'm terrified." Dan said. "I have no idea who you are and you have no idea who I am yet here I am pinned against a wall in the bathroom." He said. He took a deep breath as he stared at Phil.

"I do know who you are though. You're Dan Howell." Phil said.

"We know each other's names but that doesn't mean we know each other." Dan said. "No one even knows I exist, besides PJ, of course." Dan said.

"Come on, don't you ever have any fun?" He asked, stepping close to Dan.

"This is what you call fun?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled.

"Indeed." He said. Dan rolled his eyes. He gasped when Phil started kissing his neck. Although, Phil's lips felt good against Dan's skin, he wouldn't ever admit that. Dan had never been in a relationship before. He'd never been in love. But, Dan did have a little crush on Phil. Dan was gay, of course. He knew that. Dan had never been in this position before. He didn't know what to do which was why he was panicking.

"Phil, please." Dan begged. He moaned and closed his eyes as Phil smirked against his neck and continued to kiss it. Phil slowly started to make his way towards Dan's lips. Dan closed his eyes and nervously kissed him back. Dan had never properly kissed anyone before so he was shocked that he was even kissing Phil back. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching.

"How are you feeling now?" Phil whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I…" Dan started to say. He took deep breaths. "You're a…"

"Dan?" Dan looked up as soon as he heard PJ's voice. Phil sighed. Dan quickly pushed Phil away from him and then he immediately walked out of the bathroom. Dan sighed in relief when he saw PJ and walked over to him.

"Sorry, I was getting worried about you." PJ said.

"I'm so glad you came. I want to go." Dan said. He started to walk out of the bathroom.

"But wait…" PJ followed him. Dan stopped and looked at him. "We still have three classes left."

"I don't care. I want to go home." Dan said. He grabbed PJ's hand and dragged him down the hallway.

_Dan didn't know what Phil was planning and he was a little scared, but Dan couldn't stop thinking about him. He had never thought about another boy like this before._

But Phil. Phil Lester was different. And Dan kind of liked it.


End file.
